nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V62
Nintendo Power V62 is the July 1994 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Super Street Fighter II on it's cover. Super NES ''Super Street Fighter II'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is the cover story Super Street Fighter II. The article lists the different fighters and their attacks. ''Breath of Fire'' The next article features Breath of Fire. It introduces the main characters and provides a World Map. It also lists a few of the main areas the player will visit within the map. Play It Loud This section of the magazine gives a quick preview and some screenshots of upcoming games for the Super NES, including Donkey Kong Country, Earthworm Jim, Super Punch-Out!!, Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures, Uniracers, and the Simpson's game Virtual Bart. ''The Jungle Book'' This Super NES article takes a look at The Jungle Book. It has maps for Chapters 1-6. The Sports Scene This next section reviews sports games, specifically soccer games. Some of the games seen here include World Cup USA 94 and FIFA International Soccer. ''Liberty or Death'' The next article discusses Liberty or Death. It gives a brief overview of the game and lists the statistics of the main characters. ''Tetris 2'' The next SNES article reviews Tetris 2. The short article has tips for different scenarios and talks about the different game modes available within the game. ''Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls'' This SNES article is about Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls. It explains the play modes and lists each characters statistics. Williams Profile The next article discusses the company called "Williams" who markets their arcade games under the name Midway. It talks about their legacy and popular arcade games and that they have teamed up with Nintendo to bring those games to the home console. ''Secret of Mana'' Special This 12-page article is a special that showcases Secret of Mana. It reviews the beginning part of the game in-depth. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Flashback: The Quest for Identity (SNES), Lester the Unlikely (SNES), Mega Man 6 (NES), and Final Fantasy Legend III (GB). Game Boy ''Tarzan: Lord of the Jungle'' The first Game Boy article reviews Tarzan: Lord of the Jungle. It contains maps for Stages 1 and 2. ''The Jungle Book'' The next article reviews The Jungle Book. The short article gives a brief overview of the first few levels. ''Space Invaders'' The next article is about Space Invaders. It discusses the different game modes. ''Jeopardy! Sports Edition'' This article takes a look at Jeopardy! Sports Edition. It gives an explanation of what Jeopardy! is all about. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES, Game Boy, and NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# NBA Jam *# Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Metroid *# Mortal Kombat *Game Boy *# Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Kirby's Dream Land *# Tetris *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *NES *# The Legend of Zelda *# Mega Man 6 *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# Tetris 2 *# Dr. Mario Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''Breath of Fire, ''Capcom's Soccer Shootout, FIFA International Soccer, The Jungle Book, Super Street Fighter II, Tetris 2 *Game Boy: **''The Jungle Book, ''Tarzan: Lord of the Jungle Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Spider-Man & Venom: Maximum Carnage (SNES), Stunt Race FX (SNES) and Beauty and the Beast (NES). Category:Nintendo Power Category:1994 Nintendo Power volumes